nicks_wikfandomcom-20200214-history
File1293.avi
one day at my house i was watching nick, when suddenly the tv screamed! it said A NEW SPONBOB SQUDPEENT, what happend? it spelled spongebob wrong, it came on, the intro came but it was different it sounded like kids getting hurt, and the pirate was crying. the episode started out not normal, squidward with evil eyes came up with a kife, squidward saw spongebob ,and he said hey squidward. squidward took his knife and stabed spongebob. spongebob said oh naa and fell to the ground. the screen cut to spongebob talking to gary then a hand came up and touches spongebob then it cut to black. then it cut to squidward, i know it was joke did i. squidward was mumbling something a pic of spongebob came up and then it cut to squidward screaming like he was screaming to spongebob and patrick. then two pics of patrick were in his eyes and then it cut patrick's house but the screen was moving like crazy then squidward came up with a knife. then it cut to black then it cut to patrick in his bed sleeping. squidward's hand came up. he walk to patrick's bed. when he got to patrick he put the knife on patrick and it cut to black and in the blackness patrick's screams could be heard and then it cut to another episode but before that it was squidward. the next episode was an edited version of an episode after that i took my vcr tape and watch on youtube how to make a tape and how to create it into a flash drive after i did that i posted on here and i found it on nick.com and when i was going to tape it. it crash i never got to tape it, i had the flash drive. so i put it on here. i call nick about the episode but and they said was hi and thank you for calling 666 and you are dooomed ha ha ha and then i hang up and i felt like killing my self. i found the tape to this episode and i put it vcr it played the same but the title was called 666. yep the same thing the guy at nick said. i said this episode is cursed.and i found a file on my computer called file1293.avi and i clicked on it and then it said 666 no more a file ha ah ah ah and then it said it is coming and you are ded miss you miss 666 you and you are doomed ha aha ah ha and i got the video here and here the rest of the story. i clicked on delete but it said 666 ha ha ha ha you moreon there is no way out and then there was a file called no way out and i tooked my gun and put it to my head and before it going to do it a file came before you die.avi it said i click on it the file said 666 and you don,t know the real tile to the episode was named patrick,s death you moreon mo ha ha haha. put the on the blog and pulled the trigger..........................................he is dead die yoy 666 is ou hahahaha Category:Lost tape and shows Category:Red